Cable mesh is a relatively new type of high-capacity wireless broadband delivery system. A cable mesh network comprises a cable infrastructure (e.g., a hybrid fiber-coaxial or HFC infrastructure) and a one or more cable mesh nodes deployed at various locations and interfaced directly to the cable infrastructure.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical cable mesh node 100. A cable mesh node such as the node 100 typically comprises a cable modem that connects to an HFC network and a Wi-Fi access point (AP) installed together in a common housing or enclosure. The AP includes an antenna for connecting to the cable mesh network and for providing network access to users. As illustrated in FIG. 1, currently, a typical cable mesh node employs bolt-on antenna elements 1021-102n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “antenna elements 102”) that bolt to the housing 104 of the cable mesh node 100. The antenna elements 102 are separate from the housing 104, which encloses the beam forming electronics. As also illustrated, a typical housing 104 contains cooling fins 106 for thermal dissipation of heat.
Cable mesh nodes such as the node 100 are typically attached to elevated structures, such as poles, and are typically attached in areas of other utility services, such as high voltage electrical lines and public switched telephone network (PSTN) telephone lines. The operators of the cable mesh nodes must typically negotiate access rights for placement of the cable mesh nodes and generally are confined to a defined area. Currently, a technician must typically carry the housing of the cable mesh node up a ladder and mount the housing on the pole, for example. Then, the technician must typically also mount the antenna onto the housing (and the pole), which often requires a mechanical support rod to secure the antenna. Accordingly, the size and bulkiness of the AP often makes  installation of a cable mesh node difficult, time consuming and potentially hazardous, due to the potentially close proximity to high voltage electrical lines.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mechanically integrated antenna system for cable mesh networks.